O jedno zdjęcie za daleko
Dundersztyc konstruuje Pamięcio-Zdjęcio-Wykasowywator, tym urządzeniem może zrobić zdjęcie i usunąć postać z tego obrazka, a nawet i w prawdziwym życiu. Niezdarny Heinz usunął wszystkich ludzi z całej planety, przy czym teraz jego życie toczy się II wojną światową. Tylko zamiast ludzi, pojawia się armia Dundersztyca walcząca ze sobą. Prawdziwy doktor musi jak najszybciej to naprawić. Uda mu się? Sprawdź to, czytając odcinek! Bohaterowie *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Heinz Flynn *Heinz Fletcher *Heinz Flynnówka *Heinz Garcia-Shapirówka *Heinz Tjinder *Heinz Van-Stomm *Heinz Johnsówna *Heinz Pan Dziobak *Heinz Monogram *Inni Heinzy *M.A.S.Ł.O. *Bezimienni Odcinek Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, jak dobrze, że przyszedłeś, bo oto mój Pamięcio-Zdjęcio-Wykasowywator! Co robi? Powiem! Jak włożę do tego inatora zdjęcie to ono usunie postać z tego zdjęcia, a nawet i z prawdziwego życia. I nikt o tej osobie nie będzie pamiętał, oprócz mnie. Czyli wiesz co chcę zrobić z Rogerem? (Pepe go uderza) Ej, to jeszcze nie pora na to! (Pepe go kopie) Auł! Hej, nie ruszaj mojego globusu, na którym zaznaczyłem wszystkich ludzi, oprócz mnie. Bo po co ja? Skoro ja wiem, gdzie jestem. No mówiłem coś! (Pepe rzuca globusem w Heinza, ale on to omija i globus wpada do inatora) To chyba nie kończy się za dobrze. (Próbuje go wyciągnąć, ale się nie udaje) No nie! Utknął. (Inator zaczyna się elektryzować i strzela w kosmos. Ziemia zaczyna się bardzo szybko kręcić i wybucha. Promień z inatora tworzy zieloną kulę i tworzy się ziemia, która zaczyna się szybko kręcić, a potem już normalnie. W Spółce Zło Dundersztyc leży) Dundersztyc: Gdzie ja jestem? I po co leżałem na podłodze? Czemu inator nadal jest i nie wybuchnął? I gdzie jest Pepe Pan Dziobak? A może ten inator nie działa? Tak! Wszyscy żyjemy! Bo skoro ja żyję to inni chyba też. Idę się przejść. (Chodzi sobie po mieście) Co tutaj tak cicho? (Pewna postać obserwuje Dundersztyca) I zaraz! Czy ktoś mnie śledzi? Nikogo nie widzę. Idę dalej. (Ta pewna postać idzie za Dundersztycem i wygląda dokładnie tak, jak on; widzimy tylko jej cień) Ale zaraz, czy to nie... (Ta śledząca osoba łapie go za plecy, a Heinz się odwraca i krzyczy) Aaaaaaaaa! (Czołówka) Narrator: O jedno zdjęcie za daleko. Dundersztyc: Aaaaaaa! Kim ty jesteś? Heinz Flynn: Jestem tobą! To znaczy... Dużo mnie! Dundersztyc: Aaaaaa! Ej, dlaczego się nie zmieniam? Flynn: Bo jesteś odporny. Dundersztyc: A no, przecież. Ale tak właściwie, kim ty jesteś i dlaczego nikogo nie ma? Flynn: Bo to jest czas II wojny światowej. Dundersztyc: Co?! Ale zaraz! Gdzie jest Hitler i ten Stalin? Flynn: Chodzi ci o Heinza Hitlera i Heinza Stalina? Oni są w Oświęcimie, harują jak wół. Dundersztyc: Mają na imię Heinz? Przecież ja jestem Heinz Dundersztyc. Flynn: A ja jestem Heinz Flynn. Dundersztyc: Kolejny Heinz? Flynn: Tak, każdy ma na imię Heinz, ale posiada inne nazwisko. I każdy ma coś, którego wyróżnia jednym elementem. Ja na przykład mam czerwone włosy. Dundersztyc: Tak, jak ten mój uczeń oraz młodszy znajomy mojej córki. No ten, jak miał na imię? A, no tak. Fineasz. Flynn: Fineasz? Nie znam go. Dundersztyc: I ma takie same nazwisko, jak ty. Flynn: Fajnie, pozdrów go ode mnie. Ej, czy ty powiedziałeś, że nazywasz się Heinz Dundersztyc? Dundersztyc: Tak, a co? Flynn: Ej, słuchajcie! To ten Heinz Dundersztyc, którego szukamy! On jest prawdziwy! (Z ukrycia wychodzą inni Heinzy i biorą go ze sobą.) Inni Heinzy: Wiwat Dundersztyc! Wiwat Dundersztyc! (i tak mówią cały czas) Dundersztyc: Ej, o co chodzi? Gdzie mnie zabieracie? (Później; w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Dundersztyc ma zakryte oczy) Dundersztyc: Gdzie jestem? Flynn: Fletcher, ciągnij mu opaskę. (Heinz Fletcher ciąga Dundersztycowi opaskę) Flynn: Flynnówka, zapal światło. (Heinz Flynnówka zapala światło i okazuje się, że są w ogródku Flynn-Fletcherów) Dundersztyc: No to powiecie mi co się tutaj dzieje? I jak się tu znalazłem? Flynn: Serio, ty nic nie pamiętasz? Dundersztyc: Co mam pamiętać? Flynn: No to ci opowiem. Było czarne miejsce i nic nie było, kompletna pustka. Aż w końcu Bóg stworzył Ziemię i te wszystkie rzeczy. Potem stworzył tylko jednego człowieka. Ciebie! Tobie kompletnie się nudziło i zbudowałeś Klono-Inator, i dlatego powstała taka wielka armia Heinzów. Ale jednak zrobiła się wielka kłótnia i właśnie dlatego powstały dwie drużyny. Jedna dobra, druga zła. I tak powstała II wojna światowa. Dundersztyc: A nie pierwsza? Flynn: Pierwsza? Nie pomyśleliśmy o tym. Dundersztyc: A wy jesteście w drużynie...? Flynn: Dobrej. Dundersztyc: Uff... Ale ja pamiętam takie Danville, gdzie jest dużo ludzi, a nie, że byłem sam i stworzyłem dużo Heinzów. Flynn: Danville? Nie pomyliło ci się z Dunville? Dundersztyc: Co? Flynn: "Dun" to od ciebie, bo jesteś naszym panem. Dundersztyc: Panem? Flynn: Tak, jak najbardziej. Dundersztyc: Czyli zostałem władcą tego waszego Dunville? Flynn: Można tak powiedzieć. Ty jesteś naszym dowódcą i musisz nam pomóc pokonać tą złą drużynę. Dundersztyc: Dobra. Flynn: Ej, nie lubię zadawać tego pytania, ale gdzie jest Heinz? Dundersztyc: Który? Flynn: Pan Dziobak. (Heinz Pan Dziobak znajduje się w kryjówce) Heinz Monogram: Witaj, agencie HPD! Musisz nam pomóc pokonać tą złą drużynę. Słyszeliśmy, że planują nam porwać Heinza Dundersztyca. D.O.B.F.S. jest z tobą! (Heinz Pan Dziobak salutuje) Pan Dziobak: {terkocze} (W ogródku) Dundersztyc: Ej, a jak to jest z tym jednym wyróżnieniem? Ten jeden element. Flynn: Każdy ma ten wyróżniający się element. Ja mam czerwone włosy, Fletcher jest małomówny i jedno oko ma większe od drugiego, Flynnówka ma długą szyję, Garcia-Shapirówka ma różową kokardę na głowie, Tjinder ma wielki mózg, który jest większy od swojej głowy, a Pan Dziobak ma ogon. Dundersztyc: Chyba zapomniałeś o tym Van-Stommie. Flynn: On? On?! On jest zdrajcą. Jest niezwykle umięśniony, jakbyś go spotkał. Dundersztyc: Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja bym już wolał pokonać tą złą armię. Flynn: Serio? Fletcher, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Dundersztyc: No to róbmy to coś. Flynn: Zaczekajmy na resztę drużyny. Dundersztyc: A kto do tej drużyny należy? Flynn: Ja, Fletcher, Flynnówka, Pan Dziobak, Garcia-Shapirówka, Tjinder, Hiranówka, Johnson, Monogram, Karl, Dundersztycowa, Dorm, a Van-Stomm należał, ale kiedyś. Zdrajca. Dorm jest tylko naszym służącym. Dundersztyc: A Dundersztycowa to kto to jest? Vanessa? Flynn: Właściwie ona jest twoją córką. Dundersztyc: Super! A czy ja mogę dołączyć do waszej organizacji? Flynn: Pewnie. Fletcher, zapisz go. Fletcher: Zapisałem. (Heinz Garcia-Shapirówka i Heinz Tjinder wchodzą do ogródka) Garcia-Shapirówka: Cześć wam. Co robicie? Flynn: Heinz Dundersztyc planuje pokonać tą złą armię. Heinzy: Tak! (Heinz Van-Stomm obserwuje to wszystko lornetką ze swojej siedziby) Van-Stomm: Co? O nie! Drużyno musimy porwać tego Heinza Dundersztyca. Nasz twórca musi być zły. (W ogródku) Dundersztyc: Ej, a może... (Nagle jakiś promień w jego strzela i znika) Flynnówka: Zniknął! Flynn: Wcale nie zniknął. Ktoś nam go porwał promieniem i chyba wiem kto... (W siedzibie Van-Stomma) (Dundersztyc się tam pojawia) Dundersztyc: ...wysadzimy ich siedzibę. Ej, gdzie ja znowu jestem? Ej, ty umięśniony. Czy ty czasem nie jesteś ten Heinz Van-Stomm, który zdradził tą dobrą drużynę? Van-Stomm: Tak, ale oni się chyba inaczej nazywają. A nie jakaś "dobra drużyna". Dundersztyc: No to jak się nazywają? Jeszcze mi nie powiedzieli. Van-Stomm: My jesteśmy grupą Bezimienni i walczymy z grupą o nazwie M.A.S.Ł.O. Dundersztyc: Topione? Van-Stomm: Nie! Dundersztyc: Maślane? Van-Stomm: Nie! Dundersztyc: Orzechowe? Van-Stomm: Nie! Dundersztyc: To jakie masło? Kiedy je dostanę? Van-Stomm: "Masło" to nazwa ich grupy. Dundersztyc: Aha... dopiero teraz to zrozumiałem. A wasza grupa nie ma nazwy czy nazywacie się po prostu Bezimienni? Inny Heinz: To drugie. Dundersztyc: A dlaczego oni nazywają się M.A.S.Ł.O. ? Inny Heinz: Bo to jest skrót od Masywna Armia Silnie Łącząca Organizmy. Dundersztyc: A wy też macie skrót? Van-Stomm: Nie. My się po prostu nazywamy Bezimienni. A czemu ja z tobą gadam skoro jesteś naszym zakładnikiem. Przecież cię porwałem. (Van-Stomm naciska przycisk i Dundersztyc zostaje zamknięty w klatce) Tak lepiej. Aha i to. (Dundersztyc zostaje związany w klatce) Jeszcze lepiej. (W ogródku) Flynn: O nie, o nie. Dundersztyc porwany i co teraz zrobimy? Tjinder: Z moim super mózgiem na pewno coś wymyślimy i go uwolnimy. (W siedzibie Van-Stomma) Van-Stomm: A teraz zaprezentuję ci mój podły plan. Najpierw nowy dżingiel. Oto siedziba Van-Stomma! Dundersztyc: Ja mam lepszy. (Puszcza w telefonie swój dżingiel) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Van-Stomm: Może być. A może zaśpiewam ci ten plan? Dundersztyc: No dobra. (Piosenka "Podły plan") Van-Stomm: Mój podły plan rozpocznę nowym dżinglem Potem cię złapałem i podły plan zacząć Zbuduję Zło-Inator, a jak nie to wsadzę cię do jakiegoś nuklearnego coś tam coś tam Podły plan rozpocznę tak: Strzelę w ciebie i będziesz zły A jak nie to wiesz co się stanie. Podły plan rozpocz... Dundersztyc: Nie rozpoczniesz, bo się uwolnię Podły plan zakończyć już Przyjdą Heinzy, pokonamy cię Flynn już myśli, jak mnie uwolni Nasze M.A.S.Ł.O. wygra z Bezimiennymi Van-Stomm: Podły plan rozpocząć czas! Dundersztyc: Podły plan zakończyć już I piosenkę też. (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: Czyli strzelisz we mnie Zło-Inatorem i będę zły, a jak nie to będę w jakimś nuklearnym coś tam coś tam? Van-Stomm: Tak. Dundersztyc: Nie! (W ogródku) Flynn: Musimy go uwolnić. Macie jakieś pomysły? Garcia-Shapirówka? Garcia-Shapirówka: Może wysadzimy ich siedzibę? Flynn: On tam jest! Nasz ojciec. Flynnówka: A kto jest naszym ojcem? Flynn: Heinz Dundersztyc, bo to jest nasz twórca i nas stworzył. A my jesteśmy braćmi i siostrami. Flynnówka: Dobra, bracie. Tjinder: Już wiem! Może go tutaj przeteleportować. Flynn: Jak? Tjinder: Promieniem. Flynn: Jakim? Tjinder: Teleport-Inator. Flynn: Dobra. (W siedzibie Van-Stomma) Dundersztyc: To co teraz ze mną zrobisz? Van-Stomm: Zrobię to! (Van-Stomm strzela Zło-Inatorem w Dundersztyca, a on znika) Van-Stomm: Tak! Mój ojciec jest zły! Ale zaraz, gdzie on jest? (W ogródku) (Dundersztyc pojawia się w ogródku związany) Dundersztyc: Nie! Tylko nie to! O, super. Jestem tu z powrotem. Jak? Flynn: Rozwiązcie go. (Heinzy go rozwiązują) Teleport-Inator w ciebie strzelił. Dundersztyc: Super. Flynn: A ty wiesz, że jesteś naszym ojcem? Dundersztyc: Co?! Nie sypiałem ostatnio z jakąś babką. Flynn: Ale ty nas utworzyłeś przez inator i dlatego. Dundersztyc: Aha... ulczyło mi. Nie chciałbym znowu płacić alimentów lub żeby ta cała armia mieszkała w Spółce Zło. A wasza organizacja serio nazywa się M.A.S.Ł.O.? Flynn: Tak. To śmieszna nazwa. Van-Stomm wymyślił. Dundersztyc: Już rozumiem dlaczego się tak nazywa. (Piosenka "Masełko Fa") Dundersztyc: Masełko Fa! Masełko Fa! Płynie sobie w rzece. Masełko Fa! Masełko Fa! Płynie sobie w wannie. Masełko Fa! Masełko Fa! Siedzi sobie w lodówce I można je zjeść! (Koniec piosenki) Flynn: Co to było? Dundersztyc: Krótka piosenka. Ale ja już mam dość tego świata. Zamierzam pokonać Bezimiennych i wrócić do swojego świata. Kto jest ze mną? (Wszyscy podnoszą ręce) Pan Dziobak: {terkocze} Dundersztyc: O, tu jesteś, Panie Dziobaku! (W siedzibie Van-Stomma) Van-Stomm: Nie, nie! Jak mogłem pozwolić, żeby mi uciekł?! Czemu go nie zmieniłem w czasie piosenki?! Inny Heinz: Mogłeś nie śpiewać. Van-Stomm: Cicho! Ja tutaj rozmyślam nad naszym ojcem i pytając dlaczego nie jest zły. Nieznany Heinz w cieniu: Skoro nie umiesz przemienić naszego ojca w złoczyńcę, to ja to zrobię. Van-Stomm: Co? Kto to mówi? Który Heinz? (Nieznany Heinz wychodzi z cienia) Nieznany Heinz: Ja! (Nieznany Heinz ma blond włosy z dwoma kucykami i ma taki sam wzrost, jak Zuzia Johnson) Van-Stomm: Ty? Hahahahhaha! Przecież wyglądasz, jak mała dziewczynka i ty pokonasz M.A.S.Ł.O. oraz przemienisz ojca w złego? Ta, jasne. Heinz Johnsówna: Pożałujesz, że to powiedziałeś. (Johnsówna przy sile grawitacji przykłada Van-Stomma do ściany) Van-Stomm: Ale jak ty to zrobiłaś? Johnsówna: Heinz Vader pożyczył mi trochę mocy. Nawet on przy mnie płakał. Van-Stomm: Kim ty jesteś? Johnsówna: Jestem Heinz Johnsówna, ale chciałabym się nazywać Zuzon Wszechmocny, ale to dopiero później zrobię. Van-Stomm: Ale chyba Wszechmocna, bo ty jesteś kobietą. Johnsówna: Chyba masz rację. Van-Stomm: Ale ty jesteś siostrą Heinza Johnsona, który jest dobry. Johnsówna: Jakoś inni też są moim rodzeństwem i są dobrzy, a niektórzy źli. Ale niestety nasz ojciec jest dobry i ja mu to zmienię. Van-Stomm: A czy mogłabyś mnie wypuścić? (Spada na podłogę) Dzięki. (W ogródku) Dundersztyc: Jak pokonamy Bezimiennych to ja muszę wrócić do swojego świata. Pomożecie? (Do ogródka przylatuje Johnsówna) Johnsówna: Nie tak prędko. Dundersztyc: A ty kto? Johnsówna: Siostra Johnsona. Zamierzam zamienić naszego ojca w złego. Dundersztyc: Ale ja już jestem zły. Heinzy: Co?! Dundersztyc: Ja jestem tak naprawdę szalonym naukowcem i to właśnie przeze mnie usunąłem wszystkich ludzi na świecie. I tak się tu znalazłem. A teraz chcę zbudować inator, dzięki czemu przywrócę wszystkich ludzi albo naprawię inator. Johnsówna: Który? Dundersztyc: Pamięcio-Zdjęcio-Wykasowywator. Johnsówna: Poczekaj. (Pstryka palcami i inator wybucha) Już. Dundersztyc: I co z tego? Zbuduję sobie nowy. Tylko potrzebuję waszej pomocy. Flynn: Możesz na nas liczyć. Johnsówna: Co?! Przecież on usunął wszystkich ludzi. Flynn: I co z tego? My mamy taki sam charakter, jak on, czyli byśmy zrobili tak samo. A ty jesteś gorsza. Dundersztyc: Ja jestem tylko szalonym naukowcem. (Johnsówna wnerwia się i wszystkich przykłada do płotu) Flynnówka: Puść nas! Johnsówna: Nie! Dopóki nie dostanę waszej duszy i wtedy będę najpotężniejszym łotrem na tym wszechświecie. Dundersztyc: Naszej duszy? Czy ty czasem nie przesadzasz? Johnsówna: Nie. (Dundersztyc gryzie się w rękę) Garcia-Shapirówka: Co ty robisz? Dundersztyc: Myślałem, że jak mnie zaboli to ją też. Johnsówna: Głupi Dundersztyc. (Johnsówna ssie duszę Flynna, Fletchera, Flynnówki, Garcia-Shapirówki, Tjindera i Pana Dziobaka. Każdy przed wysseniem ma coś do powiedzenia) Pan Dziobak: {terkocze} Tjinder: Słaby punkt. Garcia-Shapirówka: Kocham cię. Flynnówka: Posłuchaj Tjindera. Fletcher: {bez komentarza} Flynn: Powodzenia... (Johnsówna staje się tak wysoka i tak umięśniona) Dundersztyc: Nie! Co ty zrobiłaś? Johnsówna: Już mnie nikt nie pokona! Dundersztyc: Muszę jak najprędzej wrócić do Spółki Zło. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Tjinder powiedział słaby punkt. I muszę go znaleźć. Johnsówna to tak naprawdę ja. Jaki ja mam słaby punkt? (Wspomnienia Dundersztyca; Pepe się z nim bije i każdy Inator wybucha) Dundersztyc: Aha! Już wiem! Mój słaby punkt to moje relacje z Pepe Panem Dziobakiem. Głos jakiegoś Heinza: Nie, ty idioto! Słaby punkt to przyciski autodestrukcji! Po co ci pokazywałem te wspomnienia z wybuchającymi inatorami? Dundersztyc: To nie mogłeś wcześniej powiedzieć?! (Dundersztyc znajduje jakiś przycisk autodestrukcji i rzuca na rękę Johnsówny) Johnsówna: I co ty robisz? (Dundersztyc wchodzi na Johnsównę i naciska przycisk autodestrukcji; Johnsówna wybucha) Johnsówna: Nie! (Wszyscy pojawiają się w Spółce Zło) Flynn: Dundersztyc, uratowałeś nas. Dundersztyc: Tak, jak najbardziej. Patrz, co tutaj mam. (Trzyma w rękach małą Johnsównę) Johnsówna: Wypuść mnie! Garcia-Shapirówka: To ode mnie. (Całuje Dundersztyca w policzek) Dundersztyc: Ale ty wiesz, że facet z facetem się nie całuje? Garcia-Shapirówka: Ja jestem kobietą. Dundersztyc: Ale wyglądasz jak ja. I masz ten sam głos. Może zbudujmy już Ludzio-Przywracator? (Wszyscy zaczynają budować Inator) Flynn: Oto Ludzio-Przywracator! I pamiętaj, że jak będziesz miał jakiś problem, przyjdź do nas. Dundersztyc: Jak? Flynn: Otwórz portal czasoprzestrzenny lub po prostu usuń wszystkich ludzi. Dundersztyc: Dobra. Ja idę, na razie! Mała Johnsówna: O nie! (Mała Johnsówna trzyma się Dundersztyca, a Dundersztyc naciska przycisk na Inatorze) Flynn: Ej, gdzie jest mała Johnsówna? (Ziemia zaczyna się szybko kręcić i wybucha, a potem się pojawia. W Spółce Zło Dundersztyc leży) Dundersztyc: I co? Udało się? (Patrzy przez balkon, a na ulicy pojawia się mnóstwo ludzi) Tak! Udało się. Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej. (Dundersztyc odchodzi, a z jego kieszeni wylatuje mała Johnsówna) Mała Johnsówna: O nie! To jeszcze nie koniec. Jak znajdę tego złego Fineasza z odcinka "To nie tak" to mnie powiększy i będę znów zła! (Napisy końcowe) (Dundersztyc śpi sobie w łóżku i ma sen, a w tym śnie piosenka) (Piosenka "Dużo Heinzów") Dundersztyc: Dużo Heinzów jest tutaj wszędzie Tam i tu, gdzie ich nie spotkam Dużo Heinzów, uwielbiam ich Oprócz tej Johnsówny Jest ich wiele, a może i nawet więcej Oni nie istnieją Istnieją, ale tylko wtedy gdy usunę ludzi Dużo Heinzów jest tutaj wszędzie Tam i tu, gdzie ich nie spotkam Dużo Heinzów! Mi się wydaje, że to był sen A teraz już sam nie wiem. Dużo Heinzów było wszędzie! (Koniec piosenki) (Dundersztyc się budzi) Dundersztyc: Aaaaaa! To był sen?! Mała Johnsówna: Nie, to działo się naprawdę. Dundersztyc: Dzięki nieznany Heinz. KONIEC Piosenki *Podły plan *Masełko Fa *Dużo Heinzów